You're so Fine
by Zaywrites
Summary: Which one should I believe? Opposites attract or birds of the same feather should be together?


**You're so Fine**

 _Title inspired by CNBLUE's You're so Fine._

* * *

"Wah, you're so amazing, Rein!" Elsa squealed, pulling her daughter to a tight hug.

"Our daughter is so talented," compliments Truth, ruffling his daughter's hair.

Rein blushed, hiding her face in the certificate and gold trophy she received from winning the spelling contest.

Fine snorted, watching them from the crack of her door.

"They look like a happy family," she muttered, stuffing her face with cake.

"Why don't you join them?" Shade suggested, flipping the pages of the manga he's reading.

Fine glared, throwing a pillow at him which he effortlessly caught.

He rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply. "Look, I did not go here to watch you mope around," he informed and shot her a nonchalant glance.

"You just don't care about anything!" Fine retorted, cheeks puffed out. Shade chuckled, throwing the pillow back at her. Good thing Fine has the same reflexes and smoothly dodged the pillow.

He tossed the manga on the glass table and stood from his seat.

"Good thing you know that," He murmured, stretching his arms and limbs before walking towards the door.

Fine sent him a confused look. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"To see my crush, of course. I still haven't congratulated her," he answered.

The pink haired girl frowned. "You all love her…" she sulked, hugging her knees.

Shade scoffed and lightly kicked her side. "Move aside. You're blocking the way," he commanded.

"No." Fine stared, blocking the path with her dead weight. Shade raised an eyebrow and stared back. "I hate repeating myself," he warned.

Fine hissed and grumpily dragged her body to a corner. "You guys have fun, okay?" she bitterly spoke.

His scowl broke to a sneer. "We will," he grinned. Fine answered with a glare.

Shade sighed. He grabbed her shoulders and kicked her out of the room. "What the hell? Shade!" she screamed.

"You look uglier when you sulk, you know. I'm just helping you," he spat, pushing her back with much force which caused her to tumble down the stairs.

"Ow! Just who do you think you are?!" Fine screeched, flailing her fists. Shade laughed but it died down in his throat when the blue haired girl approached them.

"Fine?" came a soft voice. She looked up and saw her sister smiling warmly at her.

"Can you stand?" she asked. Fine looked at her then at Shade who is blushing at the corner of the stairs.

Rein's smile broke when she didn't get a response from the younger Kazehaya. She almost withdrew her hand but Fine caught it.

"I'm okay, sis," she assured, giving her sister a thumbs up.

"Ah, I bought you a cake!" Rein exclaimed, clasping her hands. Fine forced a laugh and shot a glare at Shade.

He gave her a glance that says _See? I told you._

"You too, Shade!" Rein beamed, hauling his senses back to earth.

"Eh? Uh, I don't like many sweets…" he reasoned out, causing Rein to pout.

"No! I didn't mean that I don't like eating at all…" he stumbled over his words, scratching his hair. It was Fine's turn to laugh, earning a glare from Shade.

"You still need to eat!" Rein grabbed his hand. Fine laughed derisively at his red face.

Shade settled himself on a chair while Fine helped her sister slice the cake.

"Oh, I want that cherry!" the pink haired girl squeaked as she jumped in delight.

"Yes, yes…" Rein smiled, putting all the topping and icing on her sister's plate.

Shade exhaled deeply as he watched them interact in the kitchen. "Look at you. Who's having fun right now?" he muttered under his breath.

"Shade?" Rein's soft voice invaded his ears. "Ah, yes?" he almost shrieked in surprise.

"I was asking if you would prefer tea over coffee," she asked, her hand delicately brushing against his as she gave him a portion of the snack.

He swallowed as her scent pervaded his nose. _Did she always smell this good?_

"Hey, dumbass! Don't you dare ignore my sister when she's asking you!" Fine snapped, stabbing his cake with her fork.

"I was just thinking! And this is mine, you ant breeder!" Shade bit back, pulling the fork out of the pink haired girl's vice grip.

Rein lowered her head and sighed. "You two are so close. I wonder if I missed out a lot," she droned, eyes downcast.

Shade and Fine exchanged glances before turning to her.

"Come on, sis. It's just that this brooding guy happened to live nearby," Fine stifled a laugh and rubbed soothing circles on her sister's back.

"And this brooding guy is doomed for life because he met a bear woman and a hopeless romantic," he teased.

The sprightly atmosphere abruptly grew cold and uncomfortable.

"Uh, Shade?" Fine laughed nervously as Rein's eyes suddenly went from warm to cold.

Shade meant it as a pun but he forgot that the older Kazehaya was nothing like the younger one. He knew he stepped on a landmine.

"Hopeless… Romantic?" She muttered dangerously.

"Ah, I-I… sorry, Rein," he frantically spoke.

Fine patted his shoulder and with serious eyes she advised, "I think you should run."

Shade didn't think twice and ran out of the house. Rein ran after him screaming bloody murder.

Truth and Elsa could just laugh at the interaction. Kids don't like adults meddling in their affairs after all.

"Stay alive, Shade! We need you to play Libero next week!" Fine cheered, clutching her stomach as she laughed nonstop.

Shade suffocated not because Rein was strangling him, but because the distance between their bodies is just inches apart.

As Rein felt satisfied with her work, she brushed her hands and walked back to the kitchen. Shade, on one hand, hauled his body on a nearby chair.

Fine slapped his arm and nudged his side. "It looked like you had fun there, Serizawa-sama," she teased.

Shade glared at her. "Seriously, sometimes I don't know who I must watch out for. Having such crazed neighbors makes me grow old faster," he grumbled.

"What the hell?!" he earned another whack from Fine.

"I feel so abused here," he complained.

"Fine? Can we talk to you?" Elsa called from the living room.

Shade gave her a nod.

"Rein! Talk to Shade while I talk to mom and dad," Fine requested, giving them a wink.

"Eh?!" they spluttered. His eyes met hers and a blush surfaced on their cheeks.

Fine laughed at their faces. _I guess it's time to give them a little push._

"Fine?" Truth began, pulling her back to reality.

"Ah, wh-what is it?" Fine stammered and occupied the seat at the center.

With her parents looking at her closely, she can't help it but feel nervous.

"We've seen your report card…" Elsa notified. Fine gulped.

"It's not like we're angry, honey. It's just that you can't continue having this lifestyle forever," Elsa continued, grabbing her daughter's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Fine shook her head, unable to meet their eyes.

"So, your mom and I thought of transferring you to Hanamiya Gakuen," Truth informed.

Fine's head jerked up in surprise. "H-hanamiya? That's where Rein studies, right? But why?" she asked, tears instantly welling up in her eyes.

Truth sighed, giving her daughter an assuring pat. "If only you assured us that Hiruzen Dai Gaku is the right place for you—

"It's the right place for me!" Fine intervened. Her voice was a bit too high than she intended.

She also didn't notice that she stood from her chair and caused her parents to stare at her in shock. Even Rein and Shade peered from the doorway after hearing her outburst.

"I-I mean…" Fine tried to select the right words as she slumped back on her chair.

"I mean, my friends are there—" she mumbled, fidgeting in her seat.

"And they're all boys, Fine. Shade, Toma, Auler, Fango, Tio… and oh, the only lady, Lione. Seriously, we didn't expect you would become like this," Elsa blatantly intercepted.

Sometimes, her kind parents can speak words that cut through glasses.

Fine felt tears rolling on her cheeks. Every time they called her out to talk, it always ended like this.

" _Papa, look! Our dear Rein got a scholarship grant from Hanamiya!"_

" _Wah, our little Rein is so intelligent. She really took it after us."_

"I-I…" Fine sniffled, her hands curling to fists. She turned to her side and saw a worried Shade looking at her.

" _Fine, do you think Rein will like me?"_

" _Fine! Rein said I can walk her home today!"_

I'm tired.

"Fine, we're really sorry. But we're just concerned about your future," Elsa held her daughter's quivering hands.

She lifted her head and wiped her tears. She turned her head to Shade who was slightly startled.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can play volleyball next week," she sheepishly grinned.

Shade's expression softened. "Fine…" he mumbled.

Fine looked at Rein who had a crestfallen look on her face.

"I'm okay, sis. We're going to be schoolmates from now on. I can't assure you that we'll be classmates. You happen to rank higher after all," again, another sheepish grin.

Rein sprinted towards her and pulled her to a tight hug.

"Fine!" the older Kazehaya whined, weeping.

"I'm doing this for my benefit. Don't cry," Fine assured.

Yes, I'm doing this for general welfare.

Right.


End file.
